


pockets

by shibecafe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, implied urban fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibecafe/pseuds/shibecafe
Summary: When Minho looks down to the pavement, he sees a shiny little chunk of quartz, glittering in the sun, carved with a motif of stars. Minho squints at it. It’s the fifth time this week he’s found something like this in his pockets.





	pockets

**Author's Note:**

> (laughs nervously) i'm in danger.
> 
> this is a little drabble i wrote in literally 15 minutes as a warm up a couple months ago. will i ever continue it? absolutely not. take it from my hands, y'all.

“Hyung,” Jeongin whines, eyes wide and pleading. “Please, can I get some ice cream?” 

Minho squints. “Woojin bought you ice cream earlier today.” 

“No he didn't.” Jeongin looks away, hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

With a sigh, Minho slips a hand into his pocket. Something tumbles to the ground as he pulls his wallet out, but he resolves to pick it up after. He hands money over to Jeongin, who flounces away. 

When Minho looks down to the pavement, he sees a shiny little chunk of quartz, glittering in the sun, carved with a motif of stars. Minho squints at it. It’s the fifth time this week he’s found something like this in his pockets. 

“Hyunjinie,” He turns to his friend. “Where do you think this is from?” 

Hyunjin looks up from his camera briefly before looking down again. He shrugs. “No idea.” 

By the time Jeongin returns, Minho has slipped the quartz back into his pocket and gone back to eating his lunch. 

-

Days pass without anything turning up in his pockets before a string of smooth stones fall out of his hoodie when he’s folding it up after dance practice. “Are you kidding me?” Minho gripes. Felix startles at his tone, shocked. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know where all these trinkets are coming from.” He waves the stones in Felix’s direction. His younger friend tries to take them, probably to look closer, but something in Minho makes him snatch them away. “They just keep showing up.” He says to cover up his snatching. 

“That’s weird. Maybe it’s a ghost or something,” Felix’s eyes widen. “Maybe you have a guardian angel and they’re giving you good luck charms!” 

Minho sighs. “Those don’t exist.” 

“Good luck charms or guardians angels?” He tilts his head innocently. 

“Both.” His phone lights up with a message from Hyunjin, telling him that he’s outside the dance building. “I’ve got to go, Felix. See you next week?” Felix waves him off, and Minho slips out the door. 

His shirt sticks to his skin in all the wrong places as he walks, making his arms feel weird. 

Hyunjin smiles at him when he comes out of the door, eyes sparkling. There’s something dark smudged on his cheek, highlighting the sharpness of his features. Minho feels any worries about the trinkets leave his mind upon seeing Hyunjin. 

“Hi,” Hyunjin loops an arm through his, voice light and airy. “You need to shower and then we’re going to go for a photoshoot.” Minho’s lips quirk and Hyunjin tugs him in the direction of his dorm. There’s a shelf of Minho’s clothes in Hyunjin’s wardrobe, so Minho just lets himself be pulled along. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shibecafes)!!!!!!


End file.
